


The Same Page

by splashstarry



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, aaaaand this is my first toy story fic eeeeee, also woody and jessie are canon siblings in this, disaster bis disaster bis everywhere, enjoy!!, i want them all to be happy and together, liSTEN i just have feelings after ts4, this is setin some weird au where woody and bo are still with the rest of the gang and with bonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashstarry/pseuds/splashstarry
Summary: Jessie and Bo Peep decide to help the two most notorious disaster bi toys they know confess their feelings to one another. Hilarious and embarrassing hijinks ensue.





	The Same Page

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first Toy Story fic!! I'm really glad and proud that I managed to finish it :)  
Special thanks if you came here from the link I posted on my tumblr (@buzzliker)! But also special thanks if you didn't! Thank you for stopping by and taking the time out of your day to read my work.   
Feel free to let me know either on here or tumblr what you liked, or even what you didn't like! Your feedback helps me tremendously.  
Without further ado, please enjoy! 3, 2, 1, PRIDEYEAR!!

“A popped seam? Aww buddy, it’s alright. I’ve been there before.” Woody said, reassuring a sullen Totoro, who had just snagged the stitching on his left paw while out in the garden with Bonnie. “We can fix it up easily.” Woody continued, gently floating his fingers over Totoro’s shaggy grey fur before sticking his thumb and forefinger in his mouth and blowing a sharp whistle. Almost on cue, Slinky walked through the door of the bedroom, balancing Bonnie’s mom’s sewing kit precariously on his rear end.   
“Got it Woody!” He shouted across the room.   
“Fantastic work Slink!” Woody cheered as he rushed over, giving his loyal friend a pat on the head before taking the sewing kit over to Totoro. “Bo?”   
“I gotcha sheriff.” Bo Peep called, swinging down from the windowsill with her crook and running over to Woody’s side in a heartbeat. “Alright, now hold still.” Totoro began to quiver. “I’ve done this before, you’re ok.” She soothed, grabbing the needle and thread and beginning to gently sew him up.   
“Mission accomplished.” Woody smiled, as Totoro was soon good as new in a few minutes flat. “Thanks a ton, Bo.” Bo Peep gave her friend a playful wink. “Now, does anybody else need a hand?”

Unbeknownst to Woody or any of the others, Buzz was watching the scene from atop Bonnie’s bed. His eyes were so transfixed upon the cowboy below, the cowboy that was listening so earnestly to the worries of the other toys, that he didn’t hear Jessie coming up from behind him.   
“Hey Buzz!” Jessie called a little louder than she meant to, snapping Buzz right out of his daze.   
“Jessie! I, uh- what do you need?” He stuttered, giving her a weak smile.   
“Don’t give me that Mr. Lightyear. I’ve seen the way you’re lookin’ at my brother down there.” Buzz’s throat went dry as he impulsively hooked his fingers onto the rim of the top of his space suit.   
“It’s nothing really. Just watching him work. And seeing... how caring he is. And how softly spoken he can be. And how he’s so funny, and good-natured, and -“   
“Uh huh.” Jessie interrupted, a sly smile on her face. “Ya sure it’s nothing?” Buzz quickly looked down at his lap.   
“M-Maybe not quite.” He said in a low voice, as Jessie smirked knowingly. “It’s just... it was so easy for you and Bo...” He trailed off.   
“Pfft- no way partner!” Jessie shot back, laughing a little. “I was sittin’ in the exact spot you were a lil’ while back, watchin’ her effortless charms and grace from afar and not knowing how to approach her. That’s why I wanna help ya.” She looked him in the eyes warmly.   
“Really?” Buzz said, his voice full of awe, before clearing his throat. “You would do that?”  
“Of course! In fact, I have just the plan.” Before Buzz could ask any more, Jessie jumped off the bed with a shrill ‘yeehaw’ and disappeared from sight. Buzz sighed and lay flat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.   
“What’s a space toy to do, huh?” He closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing his temples as he tried desperately to stop his lovesick thoughts from drifting to Woody for the 18th time that day. No luck.

~*~

“Jessie!” Bo lovingly greeted her girlfriend, seeing her pacing across to where she and Woody were sat talking.   
“Bo!” Jessie replied, embracing her. “Woody.” She shot her brother the finger guns, to which he shot them right back (a family tradition). “Manage to help everyone today?”   
"Yep!” Woody said. “Luckily not the most demanding of days, so we managed it with just the two of us.” Upon which he high-fived Bo.  
“That’s great stuff! Just let me and the gang know if we can ever help you though, ok?” Then, Jessie edged over to her girlfriend and whispered in her ear. Bo’s eyes widened, but then she giggled. She whispered back into Jessie’s ear, as Jessie nodded gleefully.   
"Hey, what secrets are you guys keeping?” Woody said playfully, raising an eyebrow at the two’s suddenly bright expressions.   
“Oh, nothin’ important for now.” Jessie said, just barely containing her laughter.   
“If you’ll just excuse us a moment, Woody dear.” Bo said calmly, though with a mischievous smirk over her face.   
“... Right. Well, you’ve got pretty much all night to do whatever you want to do, considering Bonnie’s at a sleepover with Mason, and her parents are at some show until late.” Woody said, with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Without another word the girls nodded simultaneously and hurried off.

Woody sat himself down on an alphabet block. He looked up, and suddenly his eyes met Buzz’s. Before Woody could call out to him, the spaceman’s eyes widened and he looked awkwardly away. Woody’s face fell. Buzz had been acting... off recently, in a way he’d never seen him before. He’d been more subdued, isolating himself, always looking lost in thought, not as sharp. Naturally, that worried Woody more than anything else going on in the room. He wanted to help his pal, his life partner at that, but he just didn’t know if it was right to approach him yet. The fact that he had known Buzz for so well and so long seemed to make him overthink the problem one-hundred times more than usual. Woody had to accept that this was problem that, for the first time, his always can-do self hadn’t a clue how to approach. He let his face rest in his hands as he let out a sigh, slowly losing himself in his worried thoughts.

~*~

“Woo-dy-!” Called Jessie loudly from atop the bed for the whole room to hear. Woody frowned as he excused himself from a conversation with Dolly, sharply whispering to his sister as he walked over to her.   
“Jessie for pete’s sake, some of the toys have already gone to bed!” He snapped. Jessie sheepishly covered her mouth. Woody rolled his eyes, but smiled.   
“What’s up cowgirl?” He said gently.   
“Buzz wants to speak to ya. He’s in the livin’ room.” Jessie beamed. Woody’s eyes lit up at the mention of Buzz’s name, and he nodded furiously. Jessie then suddenly took a bounding leap onto Bonnie’s far right bedpost. Propelling herself up through the air, she fell (with style) onto the brass doorknob and turned it with all her strength, the door swinging cleanly open. “Go get ‘em cowboy.” She said, still hanging onto the knob as she watched her brother salute and thank her before racing along the corridor and down the stairs.

After a long journey (certainly, for a toy at least) Woody pushed open the dauntingly tall living room door. He was met with a room he would admit he barely ever saw, but he could see how unusually dimly lit and stagnant it was.   
“Buzz?” He called, walking past the sofa to see his partner awkwardly pacing on top of the coffee table, upon which a few small electric candles and some fake flower petals were spread. He caught sight of Bonnie’s radio hidden poorly behind a curtain, playing an odd-sounding rendition of _Careless Whisper_. He raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore it for the sake of walking over and talking to Buzz.   
“Woody! You said you wanted to see me here.” Buzz replied, trying to sound stoic as usual, but Woody could tell something was off in his tone.   
“Huh? But Jessie told me you wanted to see _me_!” Woody responded as he clambered up onto the glass coffee table.   
“Really?” Buzz cleared his throat. “Well, I don’t have anything to say... as such. Do you?”   
“Not really...” Woody mumbled, looking down at his boots.   
“Seriously you two, that’s all you’ve got? Spice it up a bit!” Bo Peep whispered as she peered around the doorframe, unable to keep quiet anymore.   
“Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln, this is painful to watch.” Jessie groaned, pulling her hat over her face.   
“What’s with this setup?” Buzz and Woody then said, simultaneously. They made proper eye contact for the first time in a while, out of pure surprise. They began to giggle, then full on laugh. Jessie pumped her fist into the air.   
“Yes! Progress!” She whispered excitedly.   
“Maybe Bonnie’s parents had some sort of romantic movie night.” Buzz laughed, clutching his chest.   
“Oh yeah, it’s got to be. That or Jessie or the others are pranking us. Either way.” Woody said, picking up one of the fake petals, baby blue in colour and smiling.   
“They’re - they’re pretty, right?” Buzz remarked, fiddling with his bulky plastic fingers.   
“They’re like your eyes.” Woody said, almost without thought. Buzz looked up in shock. Woody realised what he had said and instinctively hid the petal behind his back. “Um, no I mean - they’re uh, what? What am I saying?” He laughed nervously. Jessie and Bo Peep simultaneously facepalmed. However, Buzz chuckled slightly. Woody, after some final contemplation and bucketloads of hesitation during an awkward silence, started up again. “I’ve missed you around the room recently, you know. Is everything alright?” Buzz audibly gulped, putting his hands behind his back and looking down at the see-through table, right down to the floor. He cleared his throat.   
“I guess… well I guess I’ve just had a lot on my mind. I’m sorry, I haven’t been doing my part in helping out around the room, I promise I’ll take over tomorrow -“ he began to ramble, but Woody held up his hand to silence him.   
“That’s the least of my worries right now.” He said in a low whisper. Buzz saw the warm orange glow of the electric candles glint in Woody’s shiny painted eyes, and for a moment it felt like he didn’t have to be scared. It was still _Woody_, his lifelong partner, whom he trusted, not a complete alien from some distant quadrant of the galaxy. Jessie and Bo watched as the scene unfolded before them, gripping each other’s hands tightly in anticipation.   
“Woody.” Buzz said firmly. “W-Well, to be blunt, this isn’t a dilemma that’s plagued me and hung upon my mind since the day I first laid eyes on you. I don’t think the universe wanted us to have so straightforward a story as that.” Woody nodded, looking attentively at Buzz’s face. “But I must admit, I have had an epiphany in recent times that has led me to…” he stopped.   
“Buzz? Led you to…?” Woody gently pressed Buzz after hearing no answer from him.   
“Never mind.” Buzz said flatly, though his eyes flitting about in all directions were a dead giveaway.   
“Buzz.” Woody said, a little sterner, putting a hand on his hip. “Lead you to what?” He tried again.   
“Lead - lead me to have a sudden and intense desire to want your mouth pressed against my mouth.” Buzz quickly blurted out, the words in the sentence fusing together in an awkward, romantic, cringeworthy amalgamation of parts.

Jessie’s jaw swung wide open, and Bo, despite being equally shocked, closed it again for her. Woody’s eyes widened. Buzz regained his senses, realising what he had said, and buried his face in his hands in shame.   
“Heh. Haha. Hahahaha!” Woody laughed deeply, right from his heart. Buzz parted his fingers to see the Sheriff almost doubling over. “Buzz. Buzz Lightyear.” He said, still laughing a little through his words. “Our story was definitely not meant to be straightforward, that’s for sure. Odd as it sounds, I’ve felt that ‘sudden and intense desire’ of yours since, well… the moment I saw you standing on Andy’s bed that day. Like, ‘god this guy is annoying I want to kiss his face’ kind of thing. I’m not kidding. It’s only because I thought you’d never feel the same way about me that I kept those feelings hidden, but, well… looks like we made it to the same page after all. Where we were always meant to be.” Buzz’s hands fell to his sides, and suddenly, his wings popped right out in shock. Woody snorted with laughter, holding out his hands to his one and only life partner. Buzz hesitated a little, then let out a nervous laugh. He fell limply into Woody’s embrace, though holding him tighter than ever, as though they were gliding through the sky like in their great escape from Sid’s house all those years ago all over again. Even though he couldn’t truly fly, his heart was practically _soaring_ in the moment. They stayed just like that for a while, as Jessie and Bo, after taking one last look at them, turned their backs and prepared to make the hike back up the stairs._ Our work here is done_, was all they thought, their hearts full for the two dorks they had just left cuddling amongst their, admittedly quite silly setup. It had worked though, right?

As Jessie hopped up onto the first step, she felt something hard hit her head with a quiet, dull _thud_.   
“Hey!” She exclaimed, turning around to face her brother, with one of the electric candles in his hands, raising an eyebrow as he smiled.   
“Forgetting something?” He said, as Jessie exchanged looks with her girlfriend a step above her, who pointed back down, where Jessie saw Buzz with a multitude of fake flower petals in his arms.   
“Busted.” Bo said, shrugging. Jessie broke out into a fit of nervous laughter.  
“Beats me how you managed to haul the entire radio down there.” Buzz smirked. Bo laughed, pointing to her nose and looking upwards.   
“I don’t know whether to be angry or thankful.” Woody said as he held out his hand for Buzz to take as he jumped up onto the step alongside him. Jessie found herself grinning from ear to ear, seeing her brother and friend’s hands interlinked lovingly.   
“Both seems justified.” She said under her breath, pausing for a moment before grabbing Bo’s hand and launching herself onto the step she was on. “Last couple that get to the top have to attend Mr Pricklepants’ one-hedgehog recital of the entirety of Macbeth tomorrow!” And on that note, the four of them sprinted up the stairs like their life depended on it.


End file.
